Too Late
by redroom20
Summary: Set after 1x06. Bash tries to convince Francis to reconsider his decision.


Bash waited outside Francis' chambers, fully aware of the glares that the guards were throwing at him. He wasn't very popular in Court and the fact that he obviously had done something to displease the Dauphin hadn't helped matters. But he had overcome any feeling of fear or shame that the Court imposed on him years ago. Right now he couldn't care less of their disapproval. He needed to talk to Francis. And he would wait outside his door for days if it were necessary.

Finally the door opened and the guards made way for him to enter. The room was poorly lit with nothing but the fireplace illuminating his brother's shadow. Francis had always been slim, even for a fifteen year old boy, but these past few months he seemed to have lost even more weight as impossible as it seemed. His face was a collection of sharp angles, with hollowed cheeks and sunken eyes. He didn't turn when he heard Bash enter. He didn't acknowledge him at all.

"You need to stop what you're doing. It is hurting her."

Francis turned to him then, and his face was frozen in shock. Then he burst out in laughter.

"And here I thought you wanted a chance to apologize. I am much too naïve for my own good."

"Why do I need to apologize? Because I was there to comfort her when you weren't? She opened her heart to you and you crushed it under the pretext of formality and duty. You had no right to demand anything of her. Most certainly not loyalty."

Francis' face was twisted in anger.

"You are overstepping gravely brother. Remember who you are talking to. And who you are talking about."

"Forgive me your highness. I was under the impression that I was speaking to my spoiled little brother." Sebastian's voice was dripping sarcasm.

Francis shook his head.

"You are a fool." Was all he said.

"Why am I a fool? She's a girl who.."

"That is precisely why you are a fool. She's not a girl. She's a Queen and a Regnant one at that. I am not just your little brother, I am the heir of France."

"Don't try with this pretext again-"

"It is not a pretext! It is the reality of our situation! I am trapped in it since the moment I was born. All you see is people bowing to me and praising me. You think being in my place is easy? You think it is all a highly privileged life that doesn't come with a price? You only see what you want to see, and you take what you want because that is the life you have led. All privilege and no responsibility. You are the spoiled one, the selfish one and most importantly the immature one. Our father has pampered you to the point that you have forgotten that you are nothing more than an over glorified bastard!"

Sebastian was shocked at the harshness in Francis' tone. He couldn't even find his voice. But Francis was far from over.

"Anyone else in my position would have your head for daring to lift your eyes toward Mary. Instead of being grateful to have your life, you barge in here to make demands of me. You think I don't love her? You think I wouldn't give everything to be with her? You think the wellbeing of France and the objective mind of it's ruler are pretext? Yes, Bash, you are a fool and your mistakes have caused more damage than you can contemplate. If Mary hurts, I hurt a thousand times more, but we both must learn this lesson from the beginning. You can't trust your heart if you want to be a decent ruler. A lesson you don't need to learn and the main reason why Mary will never be yours."

Bash was hoping Francis would lose control and hit him. Anything would hurt less than those words.

"I sincerely hope you know what you are doing. I hope it is all worth it in the end, Francis. And I hope you make Mary happy even though she will never be your priority."

"And you think I'm hers? Her happiness is the wellbeing of Scotland just as mine is France's. If you don't understand that you don't understand her at all. And if you can't understand her, you will never have her love. No matter how much you pursue it... Leave now. And think of what I've said. if you accept it, you can save us a world of trouble. Because if my father realizes your desires, not even Queen Mary will be able to protect you."

Bash turned around and left, those last words still ringing in his ears. They seemed like a threat and Sebastian was not sure if they were meant that way. He always that he knew what his brother was capable of and yet when it came to Mary, Francis acted with a passion that bordered on dangerous. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the woman in question coming his way.

She froze when she saw him and then approached cautiously.

"We need to stop avoiding each other. It is impractical seeing that we live in the same castle."

"That is true." Bash had a hard time looking her in the eye. Something about her expression made him weary.

"Sebastian I have been meaning to apologize for some time now and I haven't had the courage. My moment of weakness led to so much turmoil for you and for that I am truly sorry."

"What happened between us.. I wanted it too." His words came out as a whisper.

Mary's expression tightened.

"I know. And had your feelings toward me been different, I wouldn't feel as guilty as I do now."

Bash looked at her then, confusion on his face.

"What difference do my feelings make-" but then he understood. "because you don't feel the same."

Mary's face was all the confirmation he needed.

"You love him."

Mary looked away.

Bash felt as if an invisible hand was squeezing his insides.

"Do you think he loves you?"

"I don't know. He tries desperately not to. I don't think he realizes it's too late for me."

_It's too late for him too. _Bash thought. But he didn't say it. They weren't his words to say. So he did the only thing he could.

"Don't worry about me, Mary. Especially since you have plenty to occupy your thoughts. I do hope this has a happy ending for all of us. So we can all smile one day and say that it was worth it."

He bowed respectfully and walked away.


End file.
